


Safety First

by Gooberforgubler80



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Reader Inclusion, Shy Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooberforgubler80/pseuds/Gooberforgubler80
Summary: Spencer has never been one to be confident around women. Especially when he meets you.





	Safety First

Spencer smoothed his shirt down and let out a breath he had been holding as he stood outside the Health Services Center. He had noticed you when he came in for a flu shot last week and now he was going to ask you out.

“Hi, what can we do for you?” You smiled at the lanky man as he stumbled in.

“Um,” Spencer’s eyes flitted around and came to rest on the bowl of condoms on your desk. “Just need some of these,” He laughed nervously and took a handful of the foil-wrapped packets before he turned and all but sprinted out of the office.

What he was going to do with at least 15 condoms was beyond him. Why couldn’t he bring himself to utter those little words ‘Hey, how would you like to get dinner sometime?’

“It’s not that fucking hard, Reid,” Spencer muttered under his breath as he shoved the packets in his backpack and walked to class. But apparently it was that hard.

———

“He came in today,” You sighed dreamily as you recounted your afternoon to your roommate. The man had been in the week before for a flu shot and you’d hoped he’d come by again so you could ask him out. His name was Stephen or Spencer, something like that.

“So did you ask him out?” Stacie asked through mouthfuls of Macaroni and Cheese. Her textbook propped up against the sack of flour as she simultaneously studied for midterms.

“No! When he walked in all I could say was ‘Hi there. What can we do for you?’ Like some dumb idiot” You groaned.

“You need to ask him out. Some girl is gonna swoop in and scoop that hot piece of ass up, that is if he’s as hot as you say…”Stacie trailed off as she took her bowl to the sink.

“He is!!” You countered throwing your hands in the air.

“Sure..sure…I’ll have to meet him and then decide,” Stacie patted your arm and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door.

—————

Over the next week, Spencer tried twice more to ask you out. Coming away with only a handful of condoms each time. His sock drawer was turning into a condom drawer and he could only imagine what you thought of him.

You two had tried twice more to ask out the young man, but your conversations never lasted long. He seemed to just need condoms. At the rate this kid was supposedly having sex, you were surprised he was still standing.

The next week dawned and by the time he walked in for the third day in a row, and grabbed a handful of condoms, you had decided to be bold.

“Back for more?” You smirked from behind the desk. The young man spluttered out a weak agreement and then turned on his heel dashing out of the center. You smiled at his retreating figure and turned yourself back to your studies.

Meanwhile, Spencer was outside the door trying desperately not to hyperventilate. It wasn’t that women had never spoken to him before. But you were witty and beautiful, a combination that turned him weak at the knees.

Next time. He promised himself that next time he would ask you out. Oh how wrong he was. Over the next month and a half, you saw Spencer nearly every day. Sometimes every other day (You had learned his name through a mutual acquaintance satisfied you had a name to put with a pretty face). You kept the bowl of condoms filled and offered to take on other shifts just so you could see him.

It was a chilly April morning when you had finally had enough. You were sitting at the desk when the large wooden door creaked open. You looked up from your homework to see Spencer shuffling in. His eyes glued to the worn burgundy carpet.

“I think you single handedly keep Trojan in business,” You laughed softly as his hand reached into the clear bowl for what seemed like the 75th time that year.

“I don’t really have that much sex,” Spencer blurted out. You were taken aback by his confidence and his confession.

“W-what?” Now it was your turn to stumble over your words.

“I’ve been coming in here to work up the courage to ask you out,” Spencer smiled softly. His eyes quickly darting back to the ground. His feet shuffled nervously in place.

“You wanted to ask ME out?” You smiled and stood up behind your desk.

“Y-Yeah. It’s alright if you like don’t want to date me or whatever. I understand.” Spencer prattled on as you just gazed in awe.

“Hush. I’d love to go out with you. I wanted to ask you out every time you came in here and I never got the courage to. But when you kept taking condoms, I figured you already had someone and stopped pursuing it.” You said shyly finally making eye contact.

“No. In fact, I haven’t used any of the condoms I’ve taken from you,” He laughed softly and explained he had a condom drawer instead of a sock drawer now.

“Well at least we’ll always have safe sex,” You winked at him and laughed softly as his cheeks flushed a deep red.

“Oh..Um..” Spencer spluttered out as you smiled at him gently.

“Don’t worry about that. I was joking. Would Friday at 7 work for you?” You asked pulling out your phone and opening your calendar.

“Yeah! That’ll be perfect.” Spencer smiled and took your phone from you, putting his number in.

“Great. I can’t wait,” You smiled and pecked him softly on the cheek causing another blush to rise.


End file.
